Albus Potter and the Blue Eyed Key
by Cozmo0293
Summary: It's Al's first year at Hogwarts and he gets involved with the wrong people. New Friends and New Enemies and one of Al's friend is in deeper trouble than he's telling. Im no good at short summaries. Sorry. Please read and review.
1. The Boy Called Blake

Chapter 1- The Boy Called Blake

Rose and Al watched the platform get smaller in the distance. Their trip to Hogwarts had begun and the platform they were on only moments before could no longer be seen because of the thick white smoke coming from the train. "Come on Al, we have to find some place to sit." Rose said impatiently. Al looked to see his cousin standing there, arms crossed, and glaring at him. "Sorry." Al responded smiling at his cousin. Rose was definitely Al's favorite cousin. She had straight auburn hair that fell down to her upper back, her eyes were a dark brown color. Al and Rose started down the long path of carriages, but everywhere was full. They were nearing the end of the train and were still without a carriage. They found one but it was not vacant. One small boy was sitting alone, starring out the window peacefully. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello there. Would you care to accompany me? I am not from around here and don't know anyone," the boy told the two cousins with a kindness in his voice. "We'd love to, my name is Rose Weasley," Rose said extending her hand and shook the boy's hand, "and this is my cousin Al Potter. You might've heard of his father, Harry Potter." It was Al's turn to extend his hand to the boy.

"Sorry, but I haven't heard of any Harry Potter, by the way, my name is Blake Woodrush. I am from The United States." Blake said. "I had to travel a long way to get my books, robes, wand, and other supplies. Luckily, I have family over here in London."

The rest of the time was spent by these three just talking and telling stories about themselves. All of a sudden the door was opened and a young boy came in. He looked afraid and nervous. He had been running and was now looking at the trio in the carriage. "I'm sorry; some older boys are trying to curse and jinx me. Can I possibly stay here with you? My name is Scorpius Malfoy." Al, Rose, and Blake each stuck out their hand for Scorpius to take. "Do any of you know what house you want to be put in?" Scorpius asked. At that comment Blake seemed confused and upset.

"What? What are you talking about?" Blake asked. Al and Rose explained the different houses at the school and Blake seemed to relax a bit. "Well I want to get Gryffindor. Like my dad and aunt and uncle and practically the rest of my family." Al responded with much excitement. "Me too, I can't wait for sorting." Rose said after Al, also with excitement in her voice. "I wanna go wherever you two get put in," Blake responded. "I don't know anything about Hogwarts or the wizarding world. I was completely dumbfounded when an owl came through my bedroom window. Also a man called Mr. Longbottom came and told me of my magical powers. I thought I was dreaming," he added with the same excitement that was in Al's and Rose's voices before. "What about you Scor?" Al asked.

"Me? I want to be put anywhere except Slytherin. My grandfather was in that house and so was my father. My father doesn't care where I'm put, but grandfather thinks otherwise. He says it's a tradition to be in Slytherin and an honor." Scorpius said all this with resentment in his tone.

"I'm sort of the rebel of the family. My grandfather says I should have been sent to Durmstrang. My father got really mad at him; we have not talked to him since. I do love him, but he wants me to become something I'm not," he added. **BANG**!! The door to the carriage burst open violently. Three boys were standing there looking smug, grinning.

"Hello there, little Scorpius. What do we have here? Four little first years. Let me introduce myself and my friends. I am John Nott, this boy here with the scar under his eye his Corey Flint, and the one to my left with the black hair is Evan Tralor." John said smiling evilly. John and his friends were all first years as well but as well as could have been third years. John, the leader of his group, was big, had messy brown hair, and was a well built. Corey had a scar under his left eye that looked to be from a curse or dark magic; he had straight shoulder length blonde hair and was also slim. Evan was the biggest of the group; he had short black hair and was a little pudgy.

"What should we do to em boys?" John asked cocky.

"I say we body bind them!" Corey suggested taking out his wand.

"Not a chance Flint. We should use the bat-bogey hex on them." Evan said.

"Both are good ideas. But I say we just pound them until they bloody beg us to stop." John said flatly. The three boys were advancing on the four petrified kids. "INCARCEROUS!" shouted a voice from an unknown source. Suddenly all three boys were tied up in ropes and another group of kids were standing in the doorway.

"James!" Al shouted happily

"Victoire!" Rose also shouted just as happy as Al. Scorpius and Blake got up from their seats, stepped over the three bounded boys and thanked James and Victoire. "Who cast that spell? James? Victoire?" Al asked.

"Who do you think? None other than, Me!" James joked and smiled

"Mhm. All James back there." Victoire said and winked at the four kids who all giggled when the received their wink. Victoire and James dragged the three tied up boys out to the hall and stuck them to the wall with a spell. It was getting darker outside and they still had a while to go before they even had to change into their robes. The five students talked amongst themselves and tried to tell Blake what to expect. At the sudden rush of information it looked as if he were getting a headache. "Please guys, you can let me figure out the rest or you can opt to tell me later when we all get sorted in Gryffindor. At that they chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"30 minutes till we're there Miss Weasley. Please go around to the other compartments and tell the students," said a tall boy who was already dressed in his school robes. He wore a Ravenclaw colors and was the head boy. Victoire was head girl and needed to attend to her duties.

"I'll see you guys later than. Don't get in any more trouble before the term even starts. Al. James. That means you two as well. "Yea yea yea." James and Al both said sarcastically. Rose left the carriage to go change while the boys changed in the compartment. Rose returned quickly before Blake and Al could finish changing. "What did you do? Wear them under your clothes?" Blake asked. "No. I didn't. Thank you very much. I can't help if you two are slower than a couple of dying flobberworms." Rose answered. "Ha-ha, you are so not funny," Al returned emphasizing the not. In five minutes time the train arrived at its destination of Hogsmeade Station. James left to go find his own friends and left Blake, Al, Rose, and Scorpius standing, staring at the overlooking castle of their new home for the remainder of the school term.

"FIRST YEARS HERE! Over hear!" the booming voice of the gamekeeper Hagrid shouted. Al and Rose had already met Hagrid over the summer. He came himself to give the school acceptance letters to the young Potter and Weasley. "Hello, you two. I see you've already made some friends. I'm afraid I can't spare a moment to talk you lot but I got business to do. EVERYONE GET ON A BOAT! FIVE MAXIMUM IN A SINGLE BOAT!" Hagrid shouted again. Al, Rose, Scorpius, and Blake got into an empty boat and couldn't wait to get to the sorting ceremony. "May I join you four? All the other boats seem to be filling up rather quickly." It was a young girl with wavy golden blonde hair that fell to her lower back, only a little longer than Rose's hair. She had green eyes, Like Harry's and she was tall for her age. "My name's Abelinda Herpein." She wore a smile whenever she talked and she talked with a certain power in her voice. Everyone in the boat introduced themselves to Abelinda. Before long the boat ride was over and they were standing in the Great Hall waiting to be summoned in. "Before you students go in, just let me tell you this. Hogwarts is made up of four noble houses, not one better than another. My name is Professor Nawd. I am head of Ravenclaw for you who do not know and I will be teaching charms. Now let us go to the hat and have your houses picked." The hat sang its usual welcome song and described each of the houses and told the students they should expect the unexpected. Professor Nawd took out a long scroll and started to read the names.

"Anslly, Hannah"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Barbaron, William"

RAVENCLAW!

"Flint, Corey"

SLYTHERIN

"Gargonale, Ruth"

RAVENCLAW

"Herpein, Abelinda" When that name was called Al, Rose, Blake, and Scorpius each paid close attention. The hat seemed to be on her head for five minutes before it could make up its mind. And finally. SLYTHERIN! Al and Blake seemed shocked and watch her take a seat next to Corey and an older girl. Scorpius and Rose didn't seem as shocked as the other two. "We are gonna have to keep an eye on her. Who knows why she was put in Slytherin, but she doesn't look like someone we want to associate ourselves with." Rose was cut off by Al "Don't judge someone by their house Rose. Scor's dad was in Slytherin and he was so nice to us." At this Scorpius decided to join in on the conversation, "Mate, at school he was the biggest prat here. He has changed. My dad hasn't always been like that I hear, even he's told me." "Yea well, she seemed alright to me." Al wanted to argue but he seemed to be defeated.

More names were called and more houses gained students.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," _It's been a while since I've sorted a Malfoy. Not much like your father when he was at school. I see the perfect house that can help you achieve the most._

GRYFFINDOR! The other three all clapped and whistled still waiting to be sorted.

"Potter, Albus." _Another Potter, huh? I think I know where to put you. You are so much like your mother and father. _The hat chuckled at its own comment.

GRYFFINDOR! Rose, Blake, and Scorpius clapped and Al took his seat next to Scor.

"Tralor, Evan" the hat barely touched his head before it shouted

SLYTHERIN!

"Nott, John"

SLYTHERIN

Eventually only Blake and Rose were standing there still anxious for their fate. They both wanted to get Gryffindor, but only the hat could decide that. Since they were the last two, they both got onto the platform at the same time. Rose took the stool first and was instantly sorted into Gryffindor along with her cousins, and her new friend. Blake sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat took a while to decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Overall, it chose Gryffindor and Blake took his spot next to Rose and across from Al and Scorpius. The Headmaster stood up and welcomed the first years and welcomed back the returning students. She also gave the guidelines and rules and the items not permitted to be allowed into the school. Al and Scorpius ate like madmen while Rose and Blake watched in horror and were partly embarrassed to be sitting with them.

"Guys, people are staring at you. Even other tables are." Blake warned them but the two just kept shoving food into their mouths. "Don't make me do something that you don't want me to do." Rose also warned them. At that threat they cooled down and waited for dessert which they didn't attack as viciously. It was now time for everyone to get to bed as classed would begin in two days. The next day would be used for first years to get used to the school and find their way around.

"Password?" The portrait asked. She was a large woman who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Phoenix," said a 5th year girl who wore a prefect badge. When the password was given the portrait swung open. "Everyone get to bed." The female prefect announced and everybody headed up to their respective side of the room to go to their dorms.

"Night Scor. Night Blake." Al said, dropping down onto his bed without changing. Scorpius returned the good night also dropped onto his bed. Blake silently laughed at his sleeping friends who apparently tired themselves out from dinner. Blake fell asleep too before he could meet his roommates.

I know that a long chapter but that's because I write whenever I can and am short on time. Please Review and tell me what you think. No criticism is bad. It will help me for your enjoyment. THANX! More to come


	2. First Day Friendship

Chapter 2- First Day Friendship

The three boys woke up to see two other boys sleeping in the beds on the other side of the room. They tried to leave as quietly as the could but Al tripped over Scorpius' books on the ground

"What's that?" said one boy quickly sitting in an upright position on his bed. This boy had messy dark, medium length brown hair and it curled on the end. He had green eyes and a slim face.

"Sorry about that" Blake said apologetically, "my friend here (pointing to Al) tripped over his (now pointing to Scorpius) books. "My name's Al Potter and the one who left their bloody books out is Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius just waved at the mention of his name. "My name's Trevor Wood and one who is a really HEAVY sleeper is Ed Blixen." Al eyes went wide when Trevor announced his last name was Wood. "Is your father Oliver Wood? He was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain when my dad was a first year. He was on the team too. He played Seeker." Now it was Trevor's turn for his eyes to go wide. "Whoa. He made the team as a first year. Let alone playing seeker which I think is the hardest position to play." Al opened the dormitory door and saw Rose standing there waiting. He mouthed the words hold on. "Hey Trevor, meet us in the Great Hall, my cousin is waiting for us and she tends to get angrier the longer we have her waiting." Blake and Scorpius looked worried and suspenseful and what their new friend would possibly do to them. "Ok, I'll wake up Ed and we'll meet you there."

Blake, Scorpius and Al walked down the stairs to an angry looking Rose. "I've been down here for almost thirty five minutes. Have you no courtesy to tell me you'd be socializing with your new friend. I would've understood. Or did you sleep late and just forget about me?" "Rosie. Sweet Rosie." Al took draped his arm over her shoulder and walked her out of the portrait with Blake and Scorpius trailing behind. Al continued, "We did not forget about you, I did however sleep late. I tried to come down and tell you I'd be a little late coming down but as I was walking I tripped over SCOR's book spell book and woke up this kid whose dad was the Gryffindor quidditch captain when our parents were first years. We talked and I lost track of time. I am sorry though." He said that all with true sincerity in his voice. Rose couldn't seem to be mad at him anymore because after he finished she gave him a hug and then walked over to Scorpius and gave him a hug too. "That's for tripping him," Rose said giggling and then Blake joined in the laughter followed by Scorpius who seemed out of it when she let go of him. "Gee thanks Rosie, after my little I'm sorry speech you go and make fun of me," Al told her and started to walk away annoyed. Rose chased after him and caught up to him at the top of a staircase and turned him around so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "Al, come on. We ARE family after all. I made a little joke. Nothing compared to what James does to you." It was then Al who hugged Rose.

Down at the great hall people were coming and going. Al was racing Scorpius to the food when Al collided with Abelinda. "Sorry, Abelinda. I didn't see you. Not that your unnoticeable, it's just that ummm that uhhh you know I um," Al was stammering and luckily for him Blake and Rose came to his rescue. "We were having a contest." Blake said. "Yeah, Blake and I each put a galleon on who we thought could get to the food first. I picked Scor and Blake picked Al." Al was sweating bullets, but it seemed that Abelinda believed Rose and Blake's lie. "OK than. I guess I'll see you guys later during one class or another." She smiled and walked away leaving the four of them extremely nervous and Al extremely embarrassed. "You were about as smooth as sandpaper." Scor joked. Only Blake seemed to understand the joke and lightly laughed, while Rose and Al stood there with blank confused faces on. "Muggle humor," Scor answered their questioning looks. "What's a moggle?" Blake asked. "Muggles are non-magical people. And it's Muggle not moggle," Al answered. They walked into the great hall to find James, Al's brother, huddled around his friends looking like he were selling something he wasn't supposed to be. They found a vacant area at their house table and Al and Scor filled up their plates as much as they could. Blake rolled his eyes and Rose said, "Not again." After they finished their meal their head of house came over and handed out their schedules. Their head of house was Professor Longbottom. Here you are you three," He said handing out their cards. "We have double charms then potions today then lunch and then astronomy at midnight," Rose announced. They had some time to kill before going to charms so they went to the library and just talked until they got thrown out. By this time it was time for them to start getting to their lesson so they went to the charms classroom on the first floor.

"Hello Class," Greeted Professor Nawd. Professor Nawd was of medium height and wore glasses in front of his hazel eyes. He had short light brown hair with some black streaks.

"Hello Professor Nawd," the class called back to him. Students were sat at tables big enough to fit two people; Blake sat with Rose and Al with Scorpius. Gryffindor students sat on the left side and the Hufflepuff students on the right side of the room. "Today we will be focusing on levitation charms. Can anyone here give me the incantation for this spell?" As expected, Rose's hand shot up immediately followed by a few others. "Yes, Miss Weasley, Rose I believe it is?" She nodded and answered, "The incantation for a basic levitation charm is Wingardium Leviosa." Professor Nawd seemed happy that at least one of his new pupils would know most of the answers. "Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now all of you come up here and grab an object to practice. I have feathers, coins, cards, and little chess figures." The students slowly got up off their chairs and walked to grab an object to practice their assignment. Blake got the hang of it quickly with the help of Rose while Al and Scorpius struggled a bit but got their feathers a few feet up in the air. Soon their double charms was over and it was time to potions. "No homework tonight as a reward for doing so well in today's lesson. See you all again on Wednesday," Professor Nawd said when the students were packing and bringing back their objects. Scorpius and Rose were in a deep discussion about what they thought about Professor Nawd while Al and Blake discussed the upcoming quidditch try outs.

They got to the dungeons and they found they would be having potions with the Slytherins. The three people they most wanted to not see were standing arm crossed, grinning from ear to ear as if waiting for them. As if on cue the door opened and voice from inside told them, "Enter."

Blake, Rose, Al, and Scorpius grabbed a table near the back of the room. "Everyone take out your books and read chapter one. There will be a quiz on what you read next lesson. Your homework is to finish the reading and be prepared," Professor Amakoros instructed them sternly. He was a short stout man with a black mustache and a goatee. His haircut was in a cru cut. He had a nose that looked like it was punched and never healed correctly. He gave them their class work instructions and walked back to his desk and started to brew a potion of his one that seemed to require many specific details and ingredients. Rose finished quickly, with as usual, Blake soon after her. Al and Scorpius kept stealing glances at Amakoros and what he was doing. "What do you think he's making? A remedy? An Antidote? Or. What about a poison," All those possibilities came flooding to Al's mind while Scorpius just nodded in agreement at the possibility of each one which made Al think of another think that their professor could be making in front of them. "How about a potion for another class as a lesson? No that doesn't make any sense for him to make a simple potion just so he can teach about it." Rose said mocking and sarcastic. Al and Scorpius just rolled their eyes and Blake laughed at Rose making fun of the two.

The class was over and it was time for lunch. Al and Scorpius ran as usual to make sure they didn't miss any of their favorite dishes, but today Blake also ran with them as he said he was starving from having a light breakfast. This time Al didn't run into Abelinda but saw her at her table talking with her friends around a pile of opened books and Al waved, and she returned the gesture. Al and Scorpius attacked a baked chicken while Rose and Blake sat a few seats down eating chicken and vegetables. "If you two should be like this with your homework you guys would finish before me even. Granted it might not be as well as you like it but you could finish quickly," Rose yelled to them from her place away from the two hungry boys. "Again Rosie, you are too funny. I am gonna hafftotakwiffShames," Al told her back with food in his already filled mouth. "What did he say?" Blake asked staring at Al in amazement and disgust that he can fit that in his mouth and still have the ability to speak. "I believe the translation for beast to human for that sentence would be I am gonna have to talk with James," She answered, "I assume he is going to try and get me back for making fun of him. Naturally James will help but also prank Al in the process so he get two people for one." She sounded calm as if that was not new to her and she was expecting it. "I think I am going to head back to the common room to finish reading chapter one of the book for Professor Amakoros. See you later," Blake said getting up from his spot and grabbing his bag. "I think I'll join you if you don't mind. I'm not sure I want people to know I am related to that quite yet," Rose said getting up too and pointing to Al.

The two walked out of the Great Hall together and headed back up to their common room. Al and Scorpius finished eating five minutes after the others left them. Al looked around the room and tapped Scorpius on the shoulder and said, "I think Blake and Rose went somewhere without us. Probably doing extra homework. What do you think Scor?" Scorpius was also quickly glancing the Hall for their friends and finally answered, "Maybe they went back to the tower?" "Probably just that. We should go too so we have time to read and possibly take a quick rest," Al said and got up with Scorpius and headed out for their respective tower. On the way out Al caught Abelinda staring at him. He didn't make eye contact but just continued to walk. When they were on the second floor they heard footsteps coming in their direction at a running pace it seemed. "Oh Al, I'm glad I caught up to you. I saw you leave the Great Hall and you looked upset. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Abelinda lied. She smiled and went on, "you are ok, right?" Al seemed to be thinking hard. He couldn't remember if he looked upset. Maybe an upset stomach from all that chicken but that's about it. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though. I have some homework I need to finish. I'll catch up with you later," replied Al and waved bye. Scorpius gave Abelinda a funny look as she walked back down to the Great Hall. He watched her until he couldn't see her. Scorpius did not trust this girl with his friend and he thought she was up to something. He'd write to his parents later about her since they were both in Slytherin and could probably give him some advice. They entered the portrait and found Rose asleep in her chair near the fire with Blake also sleeping on the ground by the chair. There were two butterbeer bottles on the table unfinished and one unopened.

At Midnight the four of them walked up to the astronomy tower and Al and Scor could barely keep their eyes open. Their assignment was to find the moons of Jupiter and find the correct names to each. As soon as class started it was finished and Al and Scorpius were almost asleep. Blake and Rose had to help Al and Scor back to the common room and when they got there they set them down on some puffy chairs near the dying fire while Rose and Blake said goodnight and went to their dorms.


	3. Foreign Exchange Professor

Chapter 3- Foreign Exchange Professor

Rose was the first up today. She headed down to see an unusual sight. Al and Scorpius were both on the ground sleeping and Al had his head on Scorpius' back. Rose silently laughed and headed towards the boy's dorms to get Blake and show him. Blake woke up groggy and headed towards the door knocking into trunks as he went. "You have to see this. It's so funny," Rose said barely containing her excitement for her friend to see what she just saw. Blake looked down from the stairs and was no longer asleep but wide eyed and laughing. "We should get ready for class. We have that new transfiguration teacher today. I hear he's pretty mysterious," said Rose who seemed not to notice that Al and Scorpius were waking up and Blake was down the stairs to go torment his friends. Al and Scorpius quickly got up and went up the stairs to change and to promise never to mention it ever again. "I'm gonna go get dressed and get my books. I'll meet you back here in five," Blake told Rose going up the stairs after Al and Scorpius. Blake was outside the door and he could hear muffled yells from inside the room. He cautiously opened the door to see Al and Scorpius arguing and the other two were still asleep. Blake walked in silently and the two fighting stopped in their tracks. Al had a shoe in his hand as if he were about to throw it at Scorpius and Scorpius held a big fat charms textbook and was covering his face with it. "Just put the shoe and book down and get ready for class," sighed Blake. They followed his command but did not talk to each other in the process of getting ready. Al sighed, "Scor, sorry about yelling at you before. It was just a freak accident and it won't happen again." "Yea. I apologize too. And I forgive you. Let's forget this," Scorpius responded to Al. In five minutes they were all back down in the common room with Rose and headed towards the portrait for some breakfast and then to class. It was their first day with the new professor and none of them even knew his name. It was rumored he is an ex-auror and needs protection from some people so he took a teaching job at Hogwarts. James told them he was an illegal dragon breeder and is on the run from the law.

As Rose, Al, Blake, and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall Abelinda was at her table glaring at them until Al spotted them and gave him a big, shiny, white smile. Abelinda waved Al over. "Umm, excuse me for a sec guys. Abelinda um wants to umm I guess talk to me," stuttered Al. Al walked away and the other three walked and sat at the Gryffindor table. "I wonder what she wants. I think she's trying to use Al for something," Scorpius muttered. Rose nodded, "Yea, she's not the one to get my trust." Scorpius however seemed to disagree with the others. "She doesn't seem bad. What has she done to us or you," Scorpius questioned. Blake and Rose looked at each other and then Rose said, "Scor, didn't you see how she was glaring at us when we walked in. She looked at us like we were dirt beneath her shoe. I just want a reason to hex her bloody brains out." Blake added, "Scor, listen, Rose is right, except about the hexing part. That's a little far." He said looking at her but continued, "When we did walk in she was staring at us with so much disgust in her eyes." At that moment Al came back and sat down next to Scorpius. When Al sat down the conversation that was just going on ceased and everyone acted as if no words were exchanged. Al loaded up his plate and the others stared at each other as if wanting to finish their conversation about Abelinda. Rose asked, "What did Abelinda have to say Al?" Al was in the middle of chewing so he waited to swallow then he responded, "You know, she just wanted to know if I could help her sometime soon. I think she wanted me to ask you if you could help too." Rose looked surprised, "Me? Help? With what?" Al looked confused at Rose's statement then said, "Ohh, Sorry Rose, I was talking to Blake. You interested Blakey boy?" Blake seemed taken back at the mention of his name plus that Abelinda was requesting his help. "Yea, sure I'll help. By the way Al, If you ever call me Blakey boy again, I will personally hex you straight into the hospital wing and you'll have no clue it was coming," Blake joked around with the last sentence. Rose looked at the time and she quickly said, "Hurry. We have that new professor in three minutes and we'll be late." Rose got up followed by Scorpius who was strangely quiet during breakfast and Blake who was now pondering about why he was needed. Blake looked worried about the fact that Abelinda wanted him and Al and not Scorpius or Rose. He was deep in thought when they reached the classroom.

The words "Professor Sorel" were floating in the middle of the room. A tall man with dark blonde hair and pale skin came down the stairs. He flicked his wand and all the floating letters turned into small white doves that flew out the open window near the front of the room. Many students clapped and cheered at that display of magic. "Please take your seats. No more than two at a desk," Professor Sorel told the class in a quiet deep voice. "Now as some of you may or may have not heard, but I have, the rumors going around about myself. I would like to clear up that I am neither an illegal dragon breeder nor an ex-auror. I do however find myself needing protection so I came to this school seeking help from my friends Professors Nawd and Amakoros. I will not discuss this or answer any questions regarding this. I will tell you I come from far lands of America. North America. I am from an area known as Kentucky. Many different gangs are at large in this chaotic world and I have had the opportunity to come across one of these groups known as the Jades. Now I am telling this to you as a warning." He was cut off before he could finish because he realized that many of his students now seemed to be horrified. Rose's hand was up in the air waving impatiently. Professor Sorel nodded for her to speak. Rose asked, "Excuse me, sir, what are these stones you mentioned before?" Sorel nodded and responded, "Speak to me after class. Rose mouthed the word okay. "Okay, sorry about that side track class. I assume you've read some of your textbook. If not I strongly recommend it. Today I was thinking of starting off the term in a simple way. I would like you all to transform these matches into needles and then back again. Rose seemed to get the hang of it quickly along with Scorpius. Blake and Al however only made the end of their matches into sharp silvery points. After about 40 minutes Professor Sorel announced, "I see that some of you have got it while others do not. No homework tonight but please practice for our next meeting. You may go.

All got up and headed towards the door except for four students. Al, Blake, Scorpius, and Rose headed towards Professor Sorel's office where he welcomed them. There was a large black leather couch with many cushions scattered all around the room on the floor. "Sit wherever you please," Sorel told them with his back turned and his head over a book in a white binding. The four young Gryffindors sat on the couch waiting for their teacher to tell them the story of the Jades. "I believe you requested that I inform you further on the leagues and what exactly they are up to." Rose nodded and Al and Blake were scanning the room with their eyes. "Well I will tell you all that I know. I myself do not know all that I can know about this. I want to warn you that these groups or sometimes known as leagues are dangerous, strong, and are out for domination and complete control. These leagues sometimes work together but other times they war with each other. The Jades require a key of some sort and it is believed to be here at the school. Oh, Al, please give your father this note, and I will know if you opened it before you delivered it. Miss Weasley take this to your parents as well. I am sorry to say I have nothing for you Mister Woodrush or Master Malfoy. Now run along. And practice that spell we were doing today," Professor Sorel called out to them as they left for their next class.

"Well he seemed nice. Sort of like that man Uncle Ron and my dad talk about though. What was his name? Mad Muddy or something, right?" Asked Al as the four of them left the classroom and headed towards their next class of Defense against the Dark Arts. The professor for this class was a sweet grandmother type of witch. She was short with gray hair and a big white smile. She wore round glasses in front of her brown eyes. As they walked in and took their seats she welcomed them, "Hello students. I am Professor Aurora Dawn. Please address me as Professor Aurora or Dawn, not both. To me, they don't seem to go together. Well anyway, please can anyone tell me how often do werewolf bitten victims turn into werewolves and when?" To everyone's surprise Al's hand was up first followed by Rose. Professor Aurora called on Al, "Mr. Potter I believe it is." Al nodded and answered, "Yes Professor Dawn, werewolf bite victims turn into werewolves once a month during a full moon." Professor Dawn seemed surprised that a first year could get it that quick and replied, "Well done Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now we will be studying werewolves this year basically and more so into your third year. Please open your textbooks to chapter seven on how to recognize a werewolf. When you are done, you may talk amongst yourselves.

Scorpius seemed to be having difficulty understanding the reading because when the bell rang Scorpius' face was distorted and he let out a sigh of relief, "Glad that's over. A bit tricky to understand wouldn't you guys agree," he asked. Only Blake agreed while Rose and Al just told him that they were directly connected. At dinner Scorpius kept asking how Al and Rose were directly connected to a werewolf. They shrugged the question off several times and continued with their dinner. Scorpius gave up asking Al after the third shrug. After dinner the four headed back to the common room and started their homework. Blake and Al practiced the transfiguration spell to turn matches into needles. After getting the spell down pat, the four headed off to bed and anxiously waited to hear more information on the key that the Jades needed.

That night was a tough one for Blake. He woke up sweaty and on the floor with Scorpius and Al around him. "What happened mate?" Scorpius asked worried. "You were tossing quite violently and then you fell to the floor," Al added. Blake got up and in a hushed tone as to not wake the others, "All I can remember is that people were chasing me, it was dark, and then I was taken down into some ancient looking place, maybe runes, but I was taken and, well they made some mark on my arm and then it got all light and I was thrown to the ground and then I woke up to see you lot standing over me like I'm bloody crazy." Blake went back to lying down while Al and Scorpius were standing over his bed with worried expressions. "You should get back to sleep and write to my dad about this dream," Al said crawling back to his bed yawning. Scorpius nodded and added, "Best not to think about it." In 10 minutes time, the three of them were back asleep and all was calm.

Sorry for not updating in a while. Finale something interesting. Sorta. Well anyway. SUBMIT A REVIEW! )


	4. Just Like My Dad

Chapter 4- Just Like My Dad

The next morning the three boys woke up as if nothing happened the previous night. Scorpius shrugged off the incident as nothing more but a mere nightmare. Al, however, told Blake to write a letter to his dad explaining what he saw and then Al would write a little note at the end too. Blake agreed to write a letter, but not until a free period. They met Rose in the common room and Blake muttered to Al, "Don't say anything to her. I don't want her to be worried over what could be nothing." Al whispered his respond, "Fine, we won't tell her, yet. But when we get the reply from my dad we might have to." Blake nodded in understanding. When they got down to the Great Hall they were met by James and two other older students in Gryffindor robes. "Are these them James?" One of the older students asked. James answered, "Yea, the one on the middle left is my brother Al, to his left is my cousin Rose, to his right is Blake and next to Blake is Scorpius." The four first years were confused as to who these older students were and why they wanted to know who they were. "My name is Amanda Clora. I am the Gryffindor quidditch captain this year. I play keeper and this is another quidditch team member, Alison Tols. She is one of our chasers. I am a sixth year and Alison is in her seventh year. The reason we are asking James about you guys is because we have quidditch team tryouts on Saturday and I want you four there. Al and Rose I've heard you guys are pretty good fliers. Blake and Scorpius, you two are welcome to tryout or you can just show up for moral support for Al and Rose. Well that's it, see you guys around," Amanda said and walked away with Alison. James was left standing there with Al, Blake, Scorpius, and Rose. James was one of the beaters on the team. James got private training from their uncle George who was a beater when he was a student and played minor league professional quidditch. "So which position you gonna go for?" James added, "We currently are looking for a seeker, two chasers, and another beater." "James you already know what spot I'll get. Dad's been training me all summer just like Uncle George training you. I'm gonna make seeker as a first year just like my dad," Al replied with excitement in his voice. "Well Aunt Ginny has been giving me lessons too. I think I'll try for chaser," Rose said, "What about you Scor? Blake?" Scorpius responded, "I don't know. I haven't really played much quidditch. I guess I'll just fly as well as I can and then decide last second." Blake was looking down at the ground at didn't realize his friends were calling his name. "Huh? What? Quidditch? I won't be going out for anything because I've never flown before and I don't know how to play. I'll go to cheer you guys on though," Blake said giving a fake smile and laugh.

By the time Saturday came, Al was too riled up to do anything but fly. Their tryouts weren't until three and it was now noon. Rose was off in the library doing homework with Scorpius and Al was watching Blake write Al's dad a letter about the nightmare he had. Blake was writing the letter and recapping what he had seen.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You don't know me but I'm one of Al's friends. We met on the train ride to school. Well the other night I had a nightmare or a vision or something. Al told me to write to you and tell you about it so here it goes. It was dark and I was being chased. I was eventually taken by the people chasing me and brought to an ancient looking building. Maybe they were runes or something. When they brought me down into a basement sort of room they branded my arm with some mark. All of a sudden I was blinded by an unknown light source and I was then thrown to the ground. I woke up then to see Al and Scorpius Malfoy (another one of our friends we met on the train.) Well I hope this isn't something too serious and I thank you for reading this. I hope that this didn't take much time and didn't upset your busy schedule. If it's not too much trouble I was wondering if you could send a reply.

Al's Friend,

Blake Woodrush

P.S. Hey Dad it's Al. Yea that's my friend Blake. I told him to write to you because you're the only person I can think of that would know a solution. See you at Christmas time. Also I am friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Don't seem shocked.

Al and Blake headed towards the Owlery. When they got there Al called his owl down. A big brown barn owl came swooping down silently from behind and made the two boys jump when it landed on Al's shoulder. "This is Liam. He's a barn owl," Al said. Blake responded, "He looks amazing. I haven't got an owl of my own but if I were to get one, I think I'd want a snow owl. I saw one at this shop and there was one owl that looked amazing." Al attached the letter to Liam's leg and told him to go to find his father and deliver the message and not to come back until he had a response. "I hope your dad responds," Blake said breaking the silence between them. Al replied, "Don't worry about it. He'll reply. He's not too busy right now I don't think. Aurors office has been quiet recently. We should get back to the tower and quick. Practice starts soon and I need to be there," Al said quickening up his pace and emphasizing the word need. They made it back in time to see Scor and Rose heading out of the common room entrance with their equipment in their hands. "WAIT FOR ME!" Al yelled as he went into the common room, dashed up the staircase, got his broom and his other things, and went down the stairs two at a time. Al caught up to the rest of them as they were waiting for a staircase to come back their way.

When Al, Rose, Scorpius, and Blake made it down to the pitch there were only a few people there. After ten minutes passed about seventeen more hopefuls had arrived with their brooms and necessary equipment. "Ok, welcome to Gryffindor quidditch team tryouts. I am Amanda, the captain of the team and the keeper for our team. Anyone wishing to go for the position of seeker please stand over to my right. Beaters stand to my left. Chasers stand in front of me. And anyone wishing to be a replacement keeper if I can not play fly to the middle hoop. Now for the rest of you. Mount up and fly around the pitch twice," instructed Amanda. After the chasers, beaters, and seekers were done flying they landed and awaited further instruction. Out of the twenty people who showed up, there were ten people going for chasers, three beaters, four replacement keepers, and three seekers. After they flew around twice they were broken down into groups depending on what position they were trying to get. Amanda went to watch the keepers, James took the beaters, and Alison took the chasers. The seekers would be tested by Amanda when she was done with the keepers. Alison had the chasers break into three lines and would pass the quaffle around as quick and accurately as they could. As soon as the quaffle entered Rose's hands it would leave and go to the next person. Alison sent four of the people trying out away and said they needed more practice. Out of the six left that would be tested later Rose was one of them and so was Ed Blixen, one of Blake, Al, and Scor's roommates.

James was rough on his group. He put them into pairs. A third year was paired with a first year and James paired himself up with Scorpius. Their task was to throw the bludger as hard as they could at their partner and their partner had to hit it back and then the other person would hit and they would volley as long as they could. The third year hurled the bludger at the first year and it the first year right on the side of the face. He fell from his broom on impact and went straight down. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Amanda had Alison bring him to the hospital wing and then instructed her to report back to the pitch immediately. Alison headed up with the first year hovering in front of her. James had the third year that was known as Trey, and Scorpius wait off on the side to be tested again with the other people that made it to the next part of the test. After the keepers were done there were only two who made it to the next part. A fourth year girl named Kayla and a fifth year boy named Billy. Since there were not many people going for seeker, their test was to catch the snitch when all of them were playing in a game. By the time it was time for the scrimmage Rose and a fourth year boy named Steven Choles were picked to be the newest chasers and Scorpius was added as the newest beater. The replacement keeper was given to Kayla.

The new Gryffindor team flew up on the pitch. The chasers were just to be flying obstacles and the beaters were to hit bludgers at the others even the seekers though that was just for this practice. The snitch and bludgers were released and the seekers were now battling it out for a spot on the team. Al with his Speed of Sound broom was hovering over the middle of the pitch watching and waiting. After about fifteen minutes or so one of the seekers got his broom hit with a bludger and he flew off his broom and hit the ground. It was now Al and a third year girl named Katie. Al spotted the snitch zooming around the end post by Alison who was just there for the sake of a keeper. Al sped over to try and retrieve the snitch but Katie was closer and she didn't know the snitch was there yet so Al sped to the other side of the field to try and get Katie to follow. She spotted him and was soon on his tail. Before she realized what happened Al turned around and sped to the snitch and caught it from behind. At the end Al was awarded the spot of Seeker for his brilliant strategy and skills. Katie even came up and hugged him and congratulated him. The new Gryffindor quidditch was young and new and were the underdogs for the quidditch house cup.

OK. End of chapter 4. Hope you like it. Sorry its been a while since I wrote ive been busy with work and stuff. SUBMIT A REVIEW


	5. Silver Heart

Chapter 5- Al's Advice

News quickly spread about how three first years made the Gryffindor quidditch team. Al and Scorpius took advantage of their new found fame while Rose just nodded politely when asked if she indeed actually make the team. The first Gryffindor match was scheduled for two weeks from the coming Saturday and they were scheduled to play Hufflepuff. Team practices kept Al, Scorpius, and Rose up late most weeknights with all the homework they have been receiving lately. Blake became the person to come to when homework got difficult. As Saturday came around and Blake and Scorpius decided to sleep in a little, Al and Rose headed down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

As Al and Rose were eating Al was reading the latest Quidditch magazine while Rose was deep into her own spell book. Al quickly glanced up and saw Liam, the Potter family owl, flying towards him and Rose with two letters attached to his leg. One was addressed to Blake and the other to Rose and Al. They were both from Al's father and Rose's father. The one addressed to Rose and Al was written by Al's Uncle and Rose's father. Rose ripped open the envelope and Al scooted next to his cousin so he could read the letter with Rose. Rose read it out loud.

"_Dear Rosie and Al. How's Hogwarts so far? Is Neville doing a good job of teaching? Well anyways, I just wanted to let you two know that I, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny will be in Hogwarts soon. Just umm come to the seventh floor near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and walk past it three times and think that you need a place to think to yourselves. By the way bring your friends that I've heard about Scorpius and Blake. We'll tell you more on Sunday when we're here._ _See you than. We all love you and can't wait to see you. Try not to get into any trouble. –RW_

Al and Rose just sat there wondering about the tapestry mentioned in the letter. Al broke the silence, "Rosie, what do you think about this tapestry on the seventh floor. Also, your dad never gave us a time. Maybe Neville will know something about this." Rose answered, "I agree. We can go talk to him after breakfast. He'll probably be in the gardens near Hagrid's hut. Rose and Al headed out the great hall when Al realized he forgot his magazine. "I'll be right with you Rose; I forgot my magazine in the Hall. Meet you in the gardens," Al said as he was walking backwards back into the Great Hall.

As Al walked back in he spotted Abelinda sitting and eating by herself. She waved to him showing her pearly white teeth. She waved him over and he went to her forgetting about his magazine he came back for. Abelinda was wearing her hair up revealing a silver necklace with two snakes wrapping around each other in the shape of a heart. He was staring at it deeply until he heard her say, "You like my necklace Al? It's a gift from my parents when they found out I was sorted into Slytherin." Al only nodded. This necklace seemed to distract him and he kept on staring at it. "What do you think about it Al?" Abelinda asked him. Al craned his neck and replied, "It's really pretty. I umm think you should wear it everyday. Umm I gotta go now. Bye now. See you later." Al went out the great Hall and into the open air and headed towards the garden to meet Rose and Neville.

When Al got there Rose was standing at the doorstep of Greenhouse two and waved for Al to come over. "Neville said he has something for us," Rose said when Al finally got to her, "I thought you went back to get your magazine. Where is it," added Rose. Al told the Rose the story of talking to Abelinda and the strange necklace he couldn't keep his eyes off of. When he was finished all Rose could do was look upset and she started to say something but Neville came back with a note in his hand. "This is for you two. It says be in the Room of Requirement by 7 o'clock sharp. I will be there as an escort so you do not get into any trouble from other staff." When he mention the words Room of Requirement Al and Rose wore a confused look on their faces. Neville already guessed they didn't know what that room was yet. All he said was, "You'll find out later. Now go study or something." Rose and Al walked out of the greenhouse and went back to the common room. On their way up they saw Blake and Scorpius talking and as they passed each other Rose and Al both said "come back up when you're done eating." Blake and Scorpius nodded and headed their own way.

When Al and Rose were back in the common room they took their seats on the couch by the fireplace and they resumed their talk about Abelinda. Rose tried pleading with her cousin to see her side. "Surely Al you don't trust her. I mean she is in Slytherin and that's not exactly a good sign." Al seemed shock that Rose would judge Abelinda based on house. "I can't believe you Rose. Scor's dad was in Slytherin and he's a nice guy." Rose replied, "Yea now he is. At school he wasn't exactly the nicest guy. He bullied your parents and mine." Al sighed, "Rosie. Please just try to like her. You don't like her because you don't want to like her. She's a nice person." Rose gave up. She couldn't argue anymore. Her cousin had given a valid argument and she promised Al she'd try to like her. Al planned they could all partner up in their next potions class. Rose agreed to partner up with Abelinda and try and make nice. After about forty five minutes of talking the portrait opened and Blake and Scorpius stepped in.

Al and Rose told the others about the note and the room on the seventh floor by the tapestry. After they were finished discussing this Al took Blake over to a corner of the room and took out an envelope out of his robes and handed it to him. "It's my dad's reply I'm guessing." Blake opened the letter and lowered it to let Al read it too. Blake read it quietly to the two of them.

_Dear Blake and probably Al,_

_My answer to your letter is to not let it worry you. On Sunday I will discuss this with you privately and anyone else you wish to let know. I will take this dream out of your mind and put it into a pensieve and we can revisit and look over details that might have been overlooked. It's perfectly ok if you do not wish to go back into your nightmare but I need to go and examine this if it's ok with you. My friends (Rose's parents) will also be going into your dream. Hope All is well and See you on SUNDAY in the ROR -HP_

Al finished quickly while Blake reread it for the third time. Blake had many questions but did not ask because he knew they would be answered within thirty six hours. The day went by slowly with quidditch practice and homework. Blake attended quidditch practice and watched in awe that someone would fall off their broom and break their neck. To his surprise that did not happen, in fact the Gryffindor team flew amazingly well even though they were so young. All of the players seemed to work well together and they flew around knowing where the others were and where they would be before they flew there. After practice was over Al was scolded by James for not flying as good as he knew he could. On the way back to the castle James argued with Al over who would make it to the Quidditch World Cup. Al was betting on France while James believed Bulgaria would dominate. Slowly dragging behind was Rose, Blake, and Scorpius. Rose was telling them what Al told her earlier. Blake and Scorpius looked worried when Rose was done. Blake and Scorpius looked at each other and exchanged worried expressions and didn't talk about it again.

Back in the common room Al and Scorpius headed off to bed tired from practice while Blake and Rose stayed up to finish an essay. When the door closed behind Scorpius, Blake asked, "What do you think of this Abelinda situation?" Rose didn't look up from her essay but stopped writing and said, "I don't like it. But what can we do? Al likes her and we can't let him know how we feel. We have to pretend to like her but don't let our guards down when with her. Remember she asked Al if you and him could help her sometime. When the time comes, be careful." Blake nodded and gulped, "I think she's dangerous. I think tomorrow when meeting with your family that you and me and Scor should probably tell one of them about it when we have time." Rose nodded and yawned, "Well I'm exhausted from quidditch. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night Blake." Blake returned the good night and headed for his own dormitory. Blake drifted in and out of sleep and even though he did not know it, so did Scorpius. They both thought about Abelinda and the meeting tomorrow in the mysterious room. Eventually as midnight came both Scorpius and Blake were asleep but worried.

There's chapter 5. Hope you like it. PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW. No criticism is bad criticism. Please submit in ANY complaints, questions, or comments or anything else. Thank you. -Coz


	6. Answers and Aurors

Chapter 6- Answers and Aurors

The day finally came when they would be meeting with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They were scheduled to meet after dinner and couldn't wait. They were all so anxious they checked the time every five minutes hoping it was time for their meeting. Rose, Scorpius and Blake spent some of the day writing an essay for history of magic while Al was reading another quidditch magazine. Around three o'clock they all took a break and headed down to the Great Hall for some lunch. Blake didn't eat anything and had a worried look on his face. He was thinking about later. He knew the meaning of his dream but he didn't want his friends to know. If they found out what would they think of him? He knew one thing though, if they did find out they were in as much danger as he was and he didn't want that. He'd have to tell Mr. Potter later in private. That was all to it. He would simply explain himself to an auror and they'd take care of it. Rose and Scorpius and Al all noticed Blake's blank expression. Rose was about to say something but Scorpius just shook his head from across the table. Rose held her mouth open for a second and then closed it again deciding that Scorpius was right and she would simply remain quiet.

After Lunch they split up. Rose took Blake to the library with her to do some studying while Scorpius and Al played each other in a fierce game of wizard's chess. Up in the library Rose and Blake were looking at a wizard's dictionary and looked up what a pensieve was. Rose easily found it and read aloud quietly as to not get into any trouble.

PENSIEVE- A shallow round stone bowl with carved runes and symbols around the rim. The wizard can put his face against the strands, which will pull him forwards through a cold dark whirlpool and into the memory being shown as an invisible observer. Pensieves can be used to store happy or important memories.

After Rose read this Blake thought how everyone would be able to see his nightmare. He shut his eyes and put his hands over his face. He sat there angry at himself. He was supposed to take care of this himself and not let it worry him. Now more people were getting involved and that was what was not supposed to happen. He decided that he would only let Harry and Ron go in. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to review what happened, or relive it from a different perspective. He didn't want Al, Scorpius, or Rose to see what he saw. They are your friends though he thought. They deserve to know. He decided to put off deciding to let them see until later. Blake took his hands away from his face and saw Rose at a bookshelf at the opposite side of the room. He went over to her, "I think I'm gonna head back downstairs. Wanna come?" Rose kept her eyes on the books and replied, "No thanks, I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll see you at dinner Blake." She smiled and waved bye. He returned the gesture and headed back into the great hall to and returned to find Al and Scor as they were before.

"Knight to A6," Al said sternly and Blake watched as the red chess piece moved and smashed one of Scorpius' white pawns. "Queen to A6," Scorpius said agitatedly. The Queen moved swiftly over to where Al's knight just smashed one of Scor's pieces. Now the Queen took out her sword and stuck it straight into Al's knight. Eventually the game ended with Scorpius as the winner Al losing most of his pieces.

It was now time for dinner and the meeting was almost upon them. Blake had a little appetite recently and was not eating as much. Al was attempting to eat a whole chicken leg and a big spoonful of mashed potatoes at the same time. Scorpius also was trying to fit a lot of food in his mouth at the same time while Rose cut her food nicely up and ate it normally. They decided to skip dessert and head straight to the seventh floor. When they got to the tapestry Neville was standing their waiting for them. Out of a nowhere a giant brown oak door appeared and Neville opened it and motioned for them to come inside. When the stepped into the room they saw their parents seated in large scarlet and gold cushioned chairs next to a large stone fireplace. In the center of the room was a large stone basin sitting on a podium. The four young students had questioning looks on their faces, but before anyone could talk Hermione said, "Why don't the four of you sit down." More identical chairs to the ones their parents were sitting on appeared by them and they all plopped into the chairs sighing.

Blake had made up his mind. He wanted his friends to know what he knew. He would let them into his nightmare. At that moment Harry rose from his Gryffindor decorated seat and said in a warm voice, "Shall we go in now Blake? But before we do, have you decided to let Rose, Al, Scor, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along into your dream?" Blake did not say a word but only nodded. Harry strolled over to the area that the four young first years were sitting and walked straight over to Blake. Harry took his wand out of his robes and placed it onto Blake's forehead. Harry held it there for a moment and as he took it away a strand of silver withdrew from Blake's head. Harry placed it into the pensieve and movement could be seen from inside the basin. They all moved closer together so they could see the moving images from inside the pensieve. "Well who's ready?" Harry Asked.

"Just place your body over it and you'll see exactly what Blake saw," Ron instructed. Harry and Hermione were the first to go in, followed by Rose then Al then Scor, and finally Ron and Ginny made their way in with Blake. The seven witches and wizards stood in a dark temple like area. From what could be seen the tiles on the floor were of a dark green color and the walls were littered with symbols and animals. Quickly after they entered, sound could be heard, and it was getting louder. And closer. Five hooded figures entered with their wands drawn, walking warily. The two hoods at the end were carrying a small boy. Blake. He was barely keeping consciousness and his blonder hair was dirty and sticking to his sweaty face. The hooded figures, unexpectedly, threw Blake to the ground. As they did this, three more people appeared. "Apparation," was all Hermione could say and she stood there trembling, scared.

The new figures were also hooded in robes, but the new figure's robes were of a navy color while the other five wore a dark emerald color. The man in the center of the blue robes said, "Blake Woodrush, I presume." "Yes Dr. Daje. Is he ready for… it?" Replied a female voice under a green hood.

The hooded person known as Dr. Daje nodded and replied, "He is, soon he will be released and the power shall be ours."

That's the end of chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. =) and I do apologize for not updating in a rlly long time! My fault


End file.
